


Welcome kiss

by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Companionable Snark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex on Furniture, Trash Triplets - Freeform, Very Light Spanking, mild dubcon, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo
Summary: “Wet. So wet, already.” He groaned, something soft and out of control. “You know, sweetheart, I’d be inside you already, if you were wearing a skirt.”“I hate skirts.”





	Welcome kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> For Lilith, who has done SO MUCH for the Reylo fandom, I can't even begin to list it 😍My friend, I cannot express how much your art inspires me every day 💖
> 
> This ficlet is technically mistagged: it's not really a Rey/Kylo Ren|Ben Solo fic, but a Kira (Dark Rey)/Ben Solo fic, based on Lilith's Trash Triplets AU. You can find more information about it [here (with art and headcanons)](https://lilithsaur.tumblr.com/tagged/trash%20triplets%20x%202). Also, this is my first time writing in past tense, hopefully it's decent! Thanks to monsterleadmehome for the beta 💕
> 
> TW for mild dubcon: the sex that happens in the story is part of an ongoing dynamic between the two characters, and they are both willing, but Ben doesn't get explicit consent before initiating sex (he does so during) so be mindful of that if you want to read! 💕

She noticed that something was off when she reached the last flight of stairs.

It wasn’t sixth sense, or female intuition, or ESP. Very simply, the muddy footprints she’d spotted in the entrance, the ones that some jackass who had yet to learn the proper usage of a welcome mat had been leaving, continued up to the last floor, and Kira knew for a fact that her closest neighbors were gone for the winter. Which meant that no one should have been walking up those stairs, ever, except for herself. The prints went up but didn’t come back down, suggesting that either the jackass had learned manners during his brief stay on the fifth floor, or he was still up there.

Kira paused for a moment. She squared her shoulders, cracked her neck, and adjusted her grip on her car keys. She could take care of herself; whoever it was up there, she could take him. And after half a day at the boxing gym, a grueling shift at the store, and three useless hours spent going to and from the airport for no reason at all, she almost hoped she’d get the opportunity to make a mess. 

Really, there was nothing wrong in stabbing an intruder in the balls with a switchblade key. Just a tiny bit. Just so he could _feel_ it.

She was anticipating with relish the feeling of a couple of bones breaking under her hand when she—suddenly found herself in front of _him_.

With his weather-inappropriate torn jeans and leather jacket, that ratty The Doors t-shirt that Kira could swear she’d once seen him use to wipe brake fluid from the floor, and—

That stupid, ridiculous, _punchable_ smirk.

Ben Solo. The most eminently irritating creature to ever dwell on this godforsaken planet. 

A couple of hours earlier, she would have been glad to see him. No—she would have been _ecstatic_ to finally have her boyfriend back after he’d been gone for a month, safe at sound at home; especially because of how much she worried for him during race seasons, when she couldn’t help but fret over him and whatever might happen on the circuit. Thing was, a couple of hours earlier she hadn’t driven to and from the airport in a snowstorm to pick him up yet—only to discover that he was nowhere to be found. 

And now he was here, grinning like an idiot and winking at her like nothing had happened. Opening his stupid mouth and telling her: “Welcome home, baby.”

Kira frowned. Maybe she could still stab him. In the guts. Make it look like an accident, and when the police came to interview her she could tell them that it wasn’t her fault, that it had been a slightly delayed but totally justifiable case of road rage—

“Why don’t you look happy to see me, babe?” Ben had the gall to ask, that moronic smile still in place, and Kira could feel her nostrils flaring. 

This _jackass_.

“I don’t know, _babe_.” She started up the stairs until she reached her door. She deliberately ignored the way his hand reached out to brush her thigh, walking past him and his backpack. “Let me see. Maybe it’s because I just spent hours driving in the damn polar vortex to pick up someone who was here—”

“—I took the train—”

“—all along like an—”

“—and sent you a text—”

“—an idiot who doesn’t have—”

“—but my phone died because of the cold and I wasn’t sure—”

“—anything _better to do_!”

“—if you had gotten it.” 

She didn’t realize it until the building was silent again, until the echoes of the two of them screaming at each other had died down in the stairwell, that he’d stood up and was now towering over her, looking down at her with his huge nose inches from hers, and for a second she remembered—she remembered what she’d actually felt realizing that Ben wasn’t going to show up. The disappointment, the longing, the loneliness that had swept over Kira when she’d accepted that she wouldn’t get to see him this weekend, and—there was FaceTime, and WhatsApp, texting, and a million other apps they always used to keep in touch, but none of them felt quite like having this dumbass _here_ , with _her_ , in their apartment. For a second, with him so close that she could see the green speckles in his eyes, feel his breath soft and warm on her lips, Kira’s heart squeezed at the thrill of having him _here_ , with _her_ , _again_.

But it was just a second. He’d been an inconsiderate asshole, letting her drive in this shitty weather for no reason at all, and inconsiderate assholes didn’t get warm welcomes home. It was a matter of principle.

“Well,” she said, turning away and starting to unlock the door. “Clearly I did _not_ get it. Or I wouldn’t have put snow chains on my tires and spent two thrilling hours on black ice.”

“Well, I am sorry but—Kira what are you _doing_?”

He knew perfectly well what she was doing. She was quickly slipping inside her apartment and locking him out on the landing—or she _would_ have, if he hadn’t managed to stick the tip of his boot in the door. 

“I’m going to bed.”

“Kira—”

“Alone. In _my_ apartment.”

He huffed out a laugh, which had the sole effect of making her want to push him out harder. He needed to sleep in the snowstorm, tonight. It’s what he deserved. “Baby, it’s my apartment, too.”

“Perhaps, but the name on the lease is mine.”

“I pay rent.” He gave her a shit-eating green. “Come on, baby—”

“Maybe so, but you clearly forgot your keys, _again_ , so—”

The problem was—as much as she could wipe the floor with pretty much everyone’s ass on the boxing ring, in real life, when there were no rules and no referees to enforce them, Ben was over half a foot taller and twice as heavy as Kira. Which is why it was almost effortless for him, to pry the door open and insert himself in their apartment; and then to lean back against said door with that smug, stabbable expression of his, looking all too pleased with himself.

Kira took a step back and glared at him. 

Ben just took off his beanie hat, his always messy mop of hair even messier than usual underneath, and licked his lips. “Hey.”

“Fuck off, Ben.”

“New hair.” He winked. “I love it. It suits you.”

Kira pushed the red streak she’d colored the previous week back behind her ear, ignoring the way it made him chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re grumpy,” he added. 

She exhaled a short, bitter laugh. “It’s really impressive.”

He cocked his head. “What is?” 

“How _little_ I care what you think of my hair, or of how cute I am.”

“Mmm.” He shrugged off his jacked and followed her into the kitchen, a smile playing on his lips. “I thought you might like to know.”

“That’s because your ego is so _large_ it has its own gravity.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, and—Kira hated it. That he found arguing with her so amusing, and that his amusement made her even angrier. It was a well-trodden vicious circle that they should be used to by now, one that always ended in—

No.

Not this time. She’d spent three hours in the freezing cold, and—he didn’t _deserve_ it. 

She opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and a vanilla protein shake, slamming them blindly on the marble counter behind her. When she turned around, he was drinking the shake, a large gulp that had his Adam’s apple bob.

“Ben,” she said.

He swallowed another mouthful and licked his lips. “Yes, honey?”

“Give it back.”

“What?”

“My shake.”

Another sip. “Can I get a welcome kiss from my fiancee, first?”

“No. Since you don’t even _have_ a fiancee.”

He leaned forward, clearly deciding to take that kiss with or without permission. Kira took a step backwards and twisted her face, forcing it to land on her cheek. She tried to ignore how warm his lips felt on her skin. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I have _not_ accepted your proposal.” Kira took the bottle from him, capped it, and put it back in the fridge without even taking a sip. It didn’t matter that she had been—when he’d been gone, Kira had been thinking about the way he’d asked her to marry him again, so earnest and open, promising that he’d changed, that he was ready this time, and she had actually been thinking that she might even…

“Fine— _girlfriend_.” He was still smiling , but she could tell that he was starting to lose his patience. “Same difference. May I please have my welcome kiss?”

“No.” She slammed the fridge door shut and turned around. ”I’m gonna go call Poe to figure out if he got stuck in the blizzard on his way back from work, you can do whatever you want, just leave me—“

She first felt the weight pressing again her back. Something heavy pressing her into the counter, the marble edge digging into her hips in a way that was not quite painful, but still had her exhaling sharply. 

Kira tried to turn around. But Ben’s hands closed first around her waist, and then caged her to the counter. 

“What are you—”

“You’re being difficult,” he said. He hunched over her, until his nose was nuzzling the hair above her ear. Kira felt a frisson of warmth lick all the down her spine. “Don’t get me wrong—I think it’s cute.“

“I’m not _cute_ , Ben. Just g—”

She didn’t get to finish the word. Or the sentence. Because he curved deeper into her and found a spot, a spot— _the_ spot, the one on her throat that made Kira shiver every time her hair just brushed against it, and begun to suck on it.

She moaned, embarrassingly loud in the silence of the room. And Ben laughed, soft and smug and so infuriatingly condescending that she almost managed to find the strength to keep pushing him away, but—no.

Because he bit her, _there_ , on that very spot, and Kira felt her knees going weak and something liquid and hot releasing inside her.

_Shit._

“But you are.” His breath was warm against her damp skin, and his large hands started inching around her waist. One finger, long and nimble, slid inside the waistband of her jeans. Dipped in her bellybutton. “You are _so_ cute.”

Kira wasn’t sure what the noise she made in response was. But it sounded pleading and needy and—she wasn’t asking him to let her go. Not quite.

“ _Ben_.”

“Baby.” He whispered it low and husky, followed by a bite on her earlobe. “You want me to stop?”

She couldn’t talk for a second. She just couldn’t—her voice was gone, melted somewhere low in her belly, trickling out of her in slick drops. So she just shook her head.

“Good girl.” The finger dove deeper inside her panties, just a couple of inches above her slit. Kira moaned. 

“ _Damn_ you Ben, I—”

“Shh.”

“Ben, you—”

One of his hands came up to her lips and pressed against them, a half-reassuring, half-silencing gesture. Kira bit his index finger, hoping he’d yelp and maybe let go of her. Instead, he burrowed further into her and let out a happy, soft laugh.

“I missed you,” he murmured, uncharacteristically sweet. There was a sliver of vulnerability in his voice, an unspoken request that had her gasping. “So much. I dreamt of you.”

_I missed you too_ , she wanted—thought about saying, but the moment was gone before she could bring herself to open her mouth, swept away by a tender kiss on her cheek and a large hand coming to rest between her shoulder blades and pushing her forward over the counter. Her cheek touched the icy marble, and Kira tried to move back up, shocked by the coolness of the surface. Ben held her down.

_Oh._

“Yes. Like this. My good girl,” he said, his tone back to its usual infuriating cockiness. “Settle down.”

She could feel him, now. Now that her ass was angled like that, she could feel how hard he was against her cheeks, and when his finger slipped even deeper and dipped inside her slit, for sure he could feel how—

“Wet. So wet, already.” He groaned, something soft and out of control. “You know, sweetheart, I’d be inside you already, if you were wearing a skirt.”

“I hate skirts,” she gritted out, sounding winded to her own ears. His fingertip what tapping against her clit know, slow but merciless. Damn him. Damn him, damn him, _damn_ him—

“I know. It’s okay.” His other hand worked quickly on the fastening of her skinny jeans, unzipping the fly and sliding them down with her underwear, just until right below her buttocks. Effectively trapping Kira so that she couldn’t open her legs, but making just enough space for himself so that he… so that he… 

“What are you— _ah_ —doing?” She _hated_ it, how weak and pleading her voice sounded. 

“I’m getting you ready. I’m taking my welcome kiss.” The noise of a belt being unbuckled, and then—then—then he was…

Pushing his cock inside her. But not—not inside her cunt. Not where Kira wanted it—no, he was pushing it between the lips of her pussy, two, three, four, _five_ slick thrusts that parted her like she was water and ended with the head of his cock pushing against her clit. Each time, she couldn’t help but whimper and shudder.

“Do you like this, baby?”

“No,” she said, hoping to sound testy and angry. It only came out petulant. “Just—do it, Ben.”

“I think you like it,” he replied. His hand rubbed soothingly across her back, up and down, and then came up to her throat, squeezing—just a little. Just to keep her _there_ , under control. “I think you would love it, if I came like this. If I brought myself off in your panties while I hold you still. I think it’s what you need.”

“Ngh— _no_.”

“I think so. I think someone has got to fuck that snarky mood out of you, and since I love you and I’ll marry you as soon as I get you to say yes—” he leaned forward a little and kissed her on the shoulder “—I think that person should be me.”

Another thrust. Another. Kira was—so wet by now. Drenched. Embarrassingly so.

“Just—do it, then!”

“Do it?” The hand on her back worked around her body to squeeze her tit, just this side of too tight, and Kira had to grip the counter not to shudder. “Should I come in your panties? And then make you wear them again, maybe for a stroll in the snow—”

“ _No._ Ben _—_ you bloody know what I want, just—”

“Then say it.”

“—just do it—”

“Say it.”

“—or I—”

“ _Say. The. Words._ ”

She buried her face in the counter. “Fuck me. Please, please, _please_ , just fuck me, I _need_ you to—”

It had been a month. Without having him—or anything, really—inside her. And he was—as large as always, of course. The first few times they’d done this it had taken her hours to take him comfortably, and even now it was never a sure thing, which meant that… some time to adjust was necessary. A minute, just after Ben had bottomed out, for both of them to catch their breath and gasp loudly and get used anew to muscles parting and stretching and making room.

“Kira,” he said, and he seemed a little in awe; she could relate, for once. He leaned over her. “This okay?” he whispered in her ear, and she was somehow capable to nod.

It was very, _very_ okay.

“Very well, then.” He pulled back, and both his hands came to grip her ass. Kira—she could have straightened now, technically, but… she wasn’t sure why she might want to. “Get ready, then.”

She first heard the sound. Something slapping, echoing loudly in the large room, and with all her nerve endings focused in her stretched pussy it took her a moment to realize that Ben had spanked her ass. 

“You have—” he began to thrust inside her now, and Kira—they had barely even started, but she was already keening, dragging her nails against the smooth marble to anchor herself. “You have the best ass—” a slap, light but firm “—that I have ever seen—” another slap “—and I want to fuck you like this for the rest of our lives.”

“ _Ben_.”

Her butt felt warm, a pleasant tingle spreading to her cunt as it clenched around him. She wanted to open her legs, to thrust back, to take him even deeper, but with her pants half-on she was at his mercy. She could only try to prevent those mewling, embarrassing sounds from escaping her mouth—and fail at it, disastrously.

“I have you, sweetheart.” His hands gripped her hips, and it really felt like that. Like he _had_ her. Like he was moving her on his cock, using her for his pleasure and giving back in return. “I’ll make you come in a minute, and then you’ll be in a better mood and you’ll give me my welcome kiss. Right?”

“Please. Just— _harder_.”

“Like this?”

“Yes—please, please, _please_ —”

His thrusts were so forceful, one of the three avocados perched at the end of the counter fell to the floor. Kira _loved_ this. She was losing her mind, ready to come any second, and he knew what she needed, he _knew_ , and if only he’d reach around and—

“You’re getting tighter.” Ben leaned forward and pressed even more into the marble. His weight on her was—so many things. Erotic, reassuring, grounding. Maddening. “You’re getting _delicious_. Should I get you off?”

She whimpered.

“Should I? Baby?”

“Yes, _yes_ , please, just—”

“Kiss me, then.” His mouth, plump and bee-stung from him biting into it, was just an inch from her own. Smiling lightly in its usual cocky way, even through Ben’s heavy breathing and nearly-dazed expression. “Give me my welcome kiss, and I’ll make you—”

It happened so fast, Kira wasn’t even aware of it. She must have been the one—the one to close the distance between them and actually kiss him, if only to _shut him up_. But she had no memory of it, and the next thing she knew was that the heel of his hand had found her clit and was rubbing against it, just perfect, just _so_ , and she was _coming_. Coming so hard her vision spotted, her entire body contracting and her cunt clenching bruisingly around his cock. She felt his thrusts get more and more shallow, felt him slam his hips against her ass, and—

She had no notion of herself, after that. Just the pleasure crashing into her, lapping at her like giant waves that rewired her circuits and fried her nerve endings. Maybe she fainted from the intensity of it. Maybe she just fell asleep. But her next moment of awareness was in bed, and she was naked and yet toasty warm, infinitely comfortable wrapped in Ben’s arms. His chest was pressed against her back, and his hand was cupping her breast. His breathing was slow and even.

_Asleep_ , she thought, and just burrowed further into him before murmuring happily:

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Twitter! 💕](https://twitter.com/EverSoAli)


End file.
